Reunion
by Jaz1991
Summary: WarningFirst fic. AU Anakin and Padme were seperated when the Cuncil found out about their union. Anakin is living with Luke and Padme with Leia. Will the force bring the back together?
1. Introduction

**Reunion**

Anakin

Anakin pull himself from under the speeder. Wiping his hands on a towel to get the grease from the engine off of hi fingers. He had owned this repair shop for over six years now. The life of repairing broken speeder and ships was nothing compared to his old life as a Jedi. A life that he had long ago left behind.

He had not been to Corusant, since his son had been born. His son and his daughter, Leia. She was living with her mother on Naboo. He had not seen them in twelve years. Not since the council had ordered that they were separated. Anakin ad waned to fight the council, to run away, to do anything that would keep them together. Padme had been more logical. They could not, they had two children now that they needed to take care of and protected and they could not do this by running or by fighting. So Anakin was sent to live with his stepbrother and raise Luke and Padme went to live with her family on Naboo.

Anakin sighed, think off the past did not change it. He had a family to support or at least half of one. He just wished he could tell Luke about his sister and mother, his son was always curious about what had happened to his mother. Anakin had avoided telling his son for twelve years. Something that he hated to do, but he had no other choice. Anakin started his speeder and headed home with the twin suns sinking behind him.

He arrived just as the last rays slipped over in to the horizon. When he walked in his son was at his desk on the computer. He smiled when he saw his father walk through the door.

"Hey Dad. How was work." He asked. Anakin smiled down at his son.

"Its good. Really busy. Is dinner ready yet?"

"I think the machines almost done. You remember that Aunt Beru and Uncle

Owen are coming to dinner right?" Luke asked knowing his father had forgone.

"Of course I did." Anakin said quickly surveying the house to see if t was presentable. Luke rolled his eyes saying 'yeah right'. Before Anakin could respond, he heard a knock on the door. Owen and Beru had arrived.

Padme

Padme sat at her desk and tried to read through the tons of files she had yet to read. This was going to be a long day. After Padme had moved back to Naboo she had become the Queen again when Queen Jamala's reign had been over. Sometimes she had wonder why she had done it again. She had a child and had more than done he time in politics. She could have retired; she had more than enough money saved up to support her and her daughter for more years than they would both live. Padme had not retired because she needed something to do, something to distract her. Once Leia had entered school, it became too much to bare, just sitting home doing nothing. She needed something to do. So she decided to get back in to public services and she had been elected queen when Leia was eight.

She looked at all the work she had left to do and just prayed that it would go away. She probably wouldn't finish it, there was too much and she had a big event tonight at the palace. Another stuffy boring party with the same talk of politics. It was better though than the parties during the clone wars. There was no one you could find that did not want to discuss the latest news of the wars that were ripping apart so many families, including her home.

Padme sighed and turned off the computer and went to her room. It was the same one that she had lived in her first reign as Queen and she was very fond of it. As she walked through the door she was greeted with a big smile from her daughter, who was already getting her dress and hair ready for the party tonight.

"Have you saved the world yet today mommy?" Leia asked jokingly.

"No yet but we still have several hours!" Padme replied jokingly as well.

The next hour passed quickly as she got ready for the party and before she knew it she was greeting guest to the palace.

The party went as she expected, rather boring, though she did get in a good conversation with the senator from Naboo. That was until Janill Mikva, a rather annoying wife of one of Naboo's most powerful politicians, dragged her away from him. Her conversation was rather dull and Padme was not fully paying attention. She had begun to survey the room when some thing Janill said snapped her back.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

" I was talking about the sort of "exchange" program that I think we should set up with one of the outer rim planets, like Tatoine or Leran. We would host some of their students here for a while or they us I thought that it would be a wonderful idea." Padme couldn't believe what this dumb woman had just said. It was brilliant.

"I think that it's a fabulous plan!" Janill looked a little startled at the Queens enthusiasm towards the project.

"Wonderful" Janill said feeling very proud of her self.

" We should begin to work on the plans immediately." Padme said excitedly.

"Um.. well okay" Janill said a little flustered.

" My office, say eight o'clock?" Padme asked in her way that she was more like telling her.

"Well of course your highness." Janill said before excusing her self to go talk with her husband. Leaving Padme to think over what was about to happen. That was until the next stuffy politician lurched her in to conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Padme

A week later

Most of the plans were set. All they had to do was select the students that would becoming to stay on Naboo. Padme would make sure that a certain some one would stay with her, every one else completely oblivious to her sway in the matter. This was almost to easy. Padme was nervous however about the Jedi council. Though they ever looked into planets affairs unless there was a problem there was still a chance that the Jedi could find out what she was doing and then there would be hell to pay.

" All of the permission forms have been sent to the families and we should be receiving replies almost immediately.

Padme had sent all the letters as personal letters so that no one would mistakenly over look them. She would have nothing messing this up. It was going to be a rather large affair. There would be a large ball for all of the student visiting and a large banquet. She wanted this to be perfect. She didn't even dare to hope that every thing would be perfect. She knew that in the end she was going to get her heart broken, never the less this was something that she had to do.

She allowed her self to day dream about the weeks to come as Janill drowned on about details.

Anakin

Luke was fixing a broken shifter when they got the message. He curiously opened the message even though his father was not home yet. What was in the message made his jaw dropped. He quickly holoed his dad and told him to come home immediately. It was a few minutes before Anakin got home. He came through the door, his Jedi senses telling him that there was something big going on.

"What the matter?" he asked. Trying to keep from laughing at his son's awestruck face. Luke merely pointed at the message. Anakin read it several time not believing his eyes the first five times. Finally done he sat down on the nearest chair. Luke was the first to break the silence.

"So…can I go?" He asked hopefully. Anakin smiled at his son. He did not know how Padme had done it.

"Of course" he said. Laughing as his son jumped up and cheered. He immediately sent the response that his son would be participating in the program.

"This is awesome. I wonder who else is going. Man, every one is going to be so jealous. I wonder if I'll be staying with some one rich." Luke rambled.

Though Luke did not know it, Anakin was more excited about him taking this trip than Luke was. He could not wait Padme to meet Luke. In a few weeks, Anakin would take Luke to Naboo. His moments of complete happiness had elapsed, what if the council found out, what if someone recognized the name Skywalker. He did save the planet when he was only nine. What if Luke found out about his past and could not forgive his father. There were some many questions but Anakin decided he would just leave it up to the force.


	3. Chapter 3

A week Later 

Anakin

Anakin and Luke were on the Shuttle that was taking them to Naboo. Luke was excited since it was his first time ever on a space shuttle. Anakin though was a little more apprehensive. He did not know what the future would hold and though he was extremely excited to see Padme again he was, at the same time a little nervous. It had been so many years. What if things were not like they once had been? Question he could not help but think over and over in his head.

It took them just over a two hours to get to Naboo. As the ship began to dock both Anakin's and Luke's excitement rose, Anakin could remember docking her many times during the clone wars to be greeted by the beautiful senator from Naboo. He knew that there would be no such greeting today. As they got off the transport he quickly scanned the people in the hangar to see if he recognized any of them. Thankfully he didn't and they join the group that had already gathered in the hangar.

Soon Captain Panka walked in with the Queen. Anakin could not breath. She was just as beautiful as when he first saw her when he was nine. She was wearing the traditional Queen white make up and elaborate dress, it brought back so many memories. Standing next to her was Leia. She looked exactly like her mother. He couldn't believe it, it took all his Jedi training to keep his composer. He had not heard a thing Panka was saying but he knew he was explaining what was going on. After that Padme started to speak.

"I would personally like to welcome every one for gracing our planet with your presence." Anakin noticed she was purposely not looking at him. He understood that it was important for her to keep her composer.

Soon she was finished and every one was assigned a guard to escort then to their room. Many of them he had fought with in the clone wars and was careful to stay out of their sight. They were lead to their rooms.

Luke was amazed by the beauty of the palace, it reminded him of his first time here. There room was near Padme's that is, unless she changed her living quarters though she felt she had not, it had an amazing view of the waterfalls. Anakin had a feeling this room wasn't random. He sat down to relax on the coach as Luke excitedly ran from room to room.

Padme

Her heart was still going a mile a minuet. _He looks just as handsome as he did 12 years ago_. she though lovingly to her self. And seeing Luke again it took all her strength not to run up to him and pull him in to a hug. She did not know how she had gotten through it.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Leia exclaimed, "I barely ever get to meet kids my age, and there normal not stuffy and rich. Some of them were even cute!"

Padme smiled happily at her daughter. This would be good for her. It was true that she didn't often meet kids her own age, none that were not part of the courts. This whole things was going perfectly, she feared to perfectly. Something had to go wrong, well she would have to deal with that when the time comes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please Reveiw) 

Anakin 

He and Luke were walking to dinner that night, later that night there would be a party in honor of the quest. Anakin was on edge, it was going to be extremely difficult not to be noticed, Padme probably had people who would not recognize him, and he just had to make sure no one recognized his name. He was not conceited he just knew that he had been very well know through out the galaxy during the Clone Wars, especially in Naboo.

They entered the large dinning room that was in the south wing of the palace.

"Look at it Dad! Its amazing, this is so cool, I cant believe that were actually here!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin laughed.

"It is beautiful isn't it." Though he had been in this room many times it still held, a beauty that was just as breath taking as the first time you saw.

When they walked down many people were already seated. Every one was seated at one of the two long tables. Padme and Leia were not their yet, they were to be formally announced no doubt. He and Luke sat down at their assigned seats. They were sitting near a politician that he remembered from the years of protecting Padme in the senate, he was a rather stuffy popus person so Anakin had never bother with him. Also near them was a man, they soon learned his name was Danak, he was here with his wife, Talva, and son Runa, who was Luke's age. The two became friends almost immediately.

Then a steward came to the steps, and every one went quiet.

"Her Royal Highness Queen Amidala and her daughter Princess Leia Amadala." The steward said stepping aside as Padme and Leia enters the room, as they did every one in the room rose. As they moved towards their seats, a man walked over to the pair. Anakin recognized Bail Organ; he had meet Organ several times. He had been a influence on many decisions made by senator from all over the galaxy, and he had always fancied Padme. Anakin had never quite figured a word for it, not quite loved but it was not secrete that he had his eye on Padme. Anakin always trusted Padme completely and had never worried about him, it seemed though Bail had still not given up. That did not bother him as much as the fact that Bail knew him rather well and would recognize him the moment he saw him. From all the way across the room he could also feel Padme's worry.

_Well, _Anakin though _how hard is it to avoid one person. _He was arrogant enough to think he could do this easily but this brought on new complications. If it had been one of Padme's guards, he could make them either forget or just have them believe that he just happened to look like the famous Anakin Skywalker.

Padme

She could not believe it when she saw Bail was here. Why was he here? He was not invited, well he usually was not he usually just showed up places, like he was important enough that he could just go. He was not arrogant; it was just he though he was close enough to her that he could do this kind of thing. He though he had rights to her too. She was worried that Anakin might think their was something between him, she knew though that he would merely be worried about Bail recognizing him. Anakin had never show the slightest worry when it came to Bail; he of course had known of Bail's fancies but had passed them off trusting her completely.

This would cause complications, Bailed had always been jealous of Anakin and would recognize him the moment he saw him. Anakin would have to do his best to avoid him. It did not really seem like a hard task for a Jedi.

The dinner was fantastic, she had the best cook on Naboo preparing the feast. Leia had become friends with a girl form a outer rim planet Gulfner, that Padme was not familiar with, and she had had a very enjoyable conversation with the adults from, they were fascinating people, even if they were slightly uncultured. They only draw back was Bail who had insisted sitting on her right.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin 

Anakin slowly walked back to the room with Luke, they were both enjoying the beautiful scenery. As they entered, their rooms Luke was struggling to stay wake.

"Okay time for bed." Anakin announced.

"Oh come on Dad! This place is awesome there's no time for sleep." Luke protested.

"Your exhausted don't be ridiculous, its time for bed." Luke went grumbling all the way, but he was asleep the moment that his head hit the pillow.

Anakin then reached out with the force to feel Padme. She had just put Leia to bed. Anakin quickly checked on Luke before quickly exiting the room.

He knew where she would be, he could feel her, they has meet like this numerous times back on Corusant. As he turned the corner, he saw her waiting there. The pail moonlight casting a glow around her, she was truly and Angel. The moment she saw him she began to run towards him and he her. As they met, he pulled her in to a passionate kiss. It had been twelve lonely years and they could not bring them selves to part they, and they soon found themselves in Padme's bedroom continuing the reunion.

Padme

Padme was wakened by the sunlight on her face. She looked over to the bed to see that Anakin had already left. It had usually been this way; the two were rarely able to wake up together.

She quickly got dressed in her nightgown and went in to the bathroom. When she came out her handmaiden was already their picking out the outfit that she was to wear today. Padme soon found that she could not keep a smile from her face. And she wasn't the only one to notice.

"You seem rather happy today M'lady"

"I am, Rive." Padme said still smiling. She felt like she was twenty again and falling in love all over. She had not realized how much she had actually missed him all toughs years until last night; she was also pleased to find he had missed her just as much.

She could not wait to see him again they had both missed to much, not only in the lives of their children but also in their own lives. She longed to talk to him again. They had no time to talk last night, and would probably not be able to truly talk until tonight.

Just then, Leia walked in bright eyed and smiling.

"Good morning mother!" She said happily, giving her mother a hug.

"Good morning to you too. I see you had fun last night!"

"I did. Its great to talk to people, real people, I'm not sure you can call the children I usually have to play with children. Their like robots!"

"Leia!" Padme exclaimed in a fake shock. Her daughter saying something like that!

"What! You know it true." Padme merely smiled at her daughter.

"Leia, go finish getting ready, we have breakfast in just a few minuets."

"Okay mom." Leia said smiling. Padme watched her go in to her own room. Leia was so much like her father; it had always comforted her to see that in her daughter. She said and did exactly what she thought and did not because friends with people just because they were important. She wanted her to meet him so much, and she wanted to meet Luke.

How could the Jedi council, who was sworn to protect the people, do something as evil as separating a parent from their child? It was horrible, The only reason that Anakin go Luke at all and was not just through out is because the twins, as the council believed, were to dangerous together, and they would not train them because of their fathers and mothers errors.

She would never forget the day they came and took Luke she had screamed and screamed for Anakin. The Jedi had calmly told her that he was being contained and they were going to take Luke with them. They had to physical restrain her as they took him away, the had never even warned her they were taking her, they just showed up. They never let her say good-bye, to either of them.

As she remembered this tears rolled down her cheeks. When she heard Rive coming in with her cloths she quickly wiped them away and put on a smile.

"I love that dress." Padme remarked.

"I thought you might like to wear it. I've always loved it as well."

Padme smiled and tried to focus on anything but painful memories that had plagued her for twelve years.

Anakin

He had not slept at all last night. He was not the least bit tired; he had not felt so awake in years. He had missed her so much, just to touch her again her again was worth almost anything to him. He was sitting in the main room of the apartment looking out at their view when Luke came in to the room.

"Your up early!" Anakin comented.

"I can't wait for today. He maybe well sit with the Queen today! What do you think? That would be so cool wouldn't it."

"That would be cool." _More than you know! _ "Should we head down their should be some people already their?" Anakin asked. He wasn't sure Luke would last with all his excitement, no madder how big the apartment was.

"Can we?"

" Of course we can. Lets go." And the two left the room and began walking to the same room they had been in last night.

"That was the best nights sleep I think I've had in my life. What about you Dad, did you sleep well?"

"Yes the beds were very comfortable." Half true at least, the bed were comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Padme 

This morning she was not going to be announced in, it was breakfast and they were always more casual. Casual enough that she did not have to wear her white face paint, though she would have to put it on after breakfast. She like it that was, she felt more free, and Anakin had always said she look beautiful just they way she was. Though he said many things like that to her.

As they two walked in there were already people mingling and a few already sitting down. Many people attempted bows or curtseys but fail horribly.

"Please sit down and relax, there is no formality need in the early mornings." They smiled and every one began to take their seats. Padme casually looked up to the door to see Anakin and Luke walking in, Anakin spotted her immediately and she could tell he was trying not to smile. Padme tried not to too.

To her horror, Padme saw Bail walking in right after the two. Anakin obviously saw it in her face back he realized that Bail was their only seconds after she did. Hopefully Bail was a unobservant here as he was with her dislike for him.

Anakin

He could feel Bail walking behind him. How could he let his guard down in a time like this? How would they explain this to Luke and Leia?

"Excuse me." Bail said smiling to him and gently going by. _He cannot be that stupid! _Anakin though, obviously he was that infatuated with his wife since he had not seen him at all. That did not really make Anakin feel any better. Luke and Anakin quickly sat down. Anakin finally let himself breath.

It was then that he felt it. A tremor in the force. Something was coming. He sent the feeling to Padme, she needed to know, something was going to happen. He could not tell if it had anything to do with them but it would affect them any way. She would know to carry his light saber with her know.

When the council had taken him, he had managed to give Padme his light saber to hold. He was not allowed to keep it but he was allowed to give it to Padme. Something was going to happen and he needed to be prepared. He now understood why he was truly here.

Padme

Right After breakfast there was to be an assembly on what would happen over the course of this program. Padme had to quickly get the face paint on to her face and to get Anakin's light saber. She had at first thought his warnings had been because of Bail, but had soon figured that they were on a more dangerous subject. _This could be an interesting way to let the children know about their family history. _She could not begin to even imagine how the twins would react, she felt horrible about keeping it from them but they had no choice.

Padme was on her way to the assembly when she saw Bail walking straight twards her. _Damn! _This man just could not take a hint.

"We need to talk your highness." He said, _oh yes, you are so important that a Queen will stop what ever she is doing just to speak with you! _Padme thought angrily.

"I do not have time know, later maybe." She said trying to walk by him but he grabed her know.

"I'm sure you can make time Your Highness." Padme wanted to slap him. She did not want him getting ideas that he has influence over her, or that she had a romantic fancies of him. That was the last thing that she wanted with Anakin here. Life never let her just be happy did it?

"What is it then?" she asked almost viciously. Bail did not seem to notice.

"Well I think that it is time we had a talk." He said in a cocky way.

"A talk! Bail I have responsibilities to attend to, I'm already running late and you want to have a chat!" She did not really want to know what he had to say knowing it was not going to be good.

"We have been friend for over twenty years have we not?" He said. _What is he getting at?_

"I am aware of that Bail." She said with the least amount of emotion as she could.

"Well I think that we really need to talk about…." Thankfully, he did not get to finish the sentence because just then one of her guards came up to her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting my Queen but they are waiting for you." He said bowing deeply.

" I'm sorry Bail maybe we can finish this conversation at another tome" _Not _"Maybe at Lunch or dinner." She said sweetly to him.

"Another time maybe" He said absent-mindedly. "Oh, but not today, I am leaving Naboo for a few days. Maybe then." He said slightly taken aback.

Padme, however could not believe her luck, with Bail gone things between her and Anakin would be much easier. She practically floated to the assembly. The best part was now Anakin and Luke could sit at her table. She would be able to meet Luke! Leia would meet her father and her bother, Padme could have cried, or kissed her guard.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin 

Anakin and Luke were sitting in the auditorium waiting for the assembly to start. Luke was chatting away happily while Anakin added in a few phrases here and there but the conversation was mostly one sided. Every one was waiting for the Queen to arrive so they could start. _I wonder what is keeping her. _ It did not worry him much because her felt no warning in the force except for the ever constant nagging that something was going to happen.

A few minuets later Padme walked in to the room she looked so commanding she was truly a Queen. She walked up to the stage were there was already some people sitting on some chairs. Once Padme walked on to the stage and sat down a woman got up and walked over to the center of the stage. He slightly remembered the woman, one wife of a politician or something of the sorts.

She began to speak. "I would like to personally welcome you to our humble planet of Naboo, my name is Janill Mikva, I am one of the leaders of this program that was just started and which we hope to continue for many years to come." At this, she paused waiting for applause, which the crowd happily gave. Anakin did not pat much attention to what she said, it was not truly that important. He knew that it was going to be a long assembly. It was going to last until lunch, and he would only really have to listen to the last person who spoke. After Janill spoke Miner Halun, the senator of Nabbo, spoke then several other people of no really importance. It soon became clear that Padme was their only as a formality. They way it was going to work was that every child was going to be placed under the guardianship of one political figure and there would be many times were they would switch were they were living. It was like a legislative youth program that Padme had told him about many years ago. Anakin smiled, he remembered him telling her about Palo.

Finally, there was to be a break for lunch then there would be an activity for the children, so that they could get to know each other. Anakin and Luke walk sorely back towards the dinning room, stiff from hours of sitting. He could not believe that Luke was able to sit through that.

"That was the longest I've ever seen you sit still!" Anakin said teasingly to Luke.

"Well after a while it wasn't about sitting still it was just I couldn't really move." At this, they both laughed and continued walking to lunch. On the way, they ran in to the family they had sat with before. Luke and Runa ran ahead of thema nd the adults stayed back to talk.

"I'm just so nervous leaving him all by him self!" Talva was saying and Anakin voiced his agreement. As they continued to walk, Luke and Runa came running back towards them.

"Dad, Dad!" Luke yelled before he reached his dad. Luke and Runa came to a sliding stop in front of the adults.

"Dad we are sitting with the Queen! The Queen Dad!" Luke said excitedly.

"Your so lucky." Runa said jealously.

"That's amazing." Anakin said. He would get to meet Leia, Padme would get to meet Luke, Luke and Leia would meet. He was so happy.

"Come on." Luke said as he pulled his father along the hall. When they got in to the dinning room Padme and Leia had not arrived. Luke sat down expectantly and Anakin sat down beside him. The whole room was waiting for the two to show up.

One of Padme's guards walked in, looked around and began walking towards were Anakin and Luke were sitting.

The guard walked over to Anakin and bowed. "Master Skywalker."

He could feel Luke's confusion. "Yes?" Anakin asked questionably. What was going on?

"The Queen had requested your immediate presence." Something was wrong or Padme would not do this.

"Were is she?" he inquired.

"She is in her room sir." With that, Anakin got up and began quickly walking for the entrance.

"Wait! Don't you need me to show you…?"

"No." Anakin quickly cut. Off he was too preoccupied that he did not notice Luke get up and follow him. When Anakin arrived at the apartment, he knew something bad had happened. He was about to walk in when he noyiced Luke.

"Luke? You shouldn't have come."

"I want to know what happened." There was also the unvoiced question behind his words. _And what you have to do with it._


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry that the story was cut right in teh middle, as I was uploading it I must have done something wrong. Sorry!)

Padme

Padme could not help the flow of tears streaming down her face. She was Queen, she kept trying to tell her self, and she should not act like this. Try as she might there was nothing she could do to stop the flow. How could this happen to her? Leia was all she had, or all she had had for the last twelve years. Who would do this to her?

When Anakin walked through the door, she broke down sobbing in to his chest.

"They took her, Anakin, they took her." At this Anakin lightly lifted her off his chest and wiped the tears from her face.

"Who took what?" He questioned softly.

"Leia, they took Leia she said, the tears coming down again. Anakin look weary at that moment, he had never looked this way war had never withered him. He was Anakin Skywalker the battle commander, the best fighter pilot in the entire galaxy, but at this moment, he did not have his commander face on. Some one had taken his daughter, and he was for a moment a helpless parent.

"Who?" He said not letting any emotion in to his word.

"I don't know they left a note, they took my daughter and left a note." Following Anakin's example, she was beginning to take control of her self. She handed him the note. It said to where to go if they ever wanted to see Leia again.

"Stay here." Anakin said, both to Padme and to Luke.

"No Anakin! I will not stand here…" That is when Luke interrupted.

"What is going on?" He yelled, looking from Padme to Anakin. Anakin sighed looking down at his son. Then he seemed to realize he had just yelled at a Queen and blushed bright red.

"Luke." Padme whispered. "I'm so sorry." Luke looked confused. Before he could ask, she bent down and embraced him. Tears began to again flow down her face as she held her son in her arms.

"Luke" Anakin began. "This is your mother." He ended awkwardly. Luke's eyes widened until they were unnaturally large.

"What?" He said softly almost scared to hear the explanation. "How... What... She is a Queen? Dad I don't understand!" He said. Anakin could feel Luke's emotions. He felt betrayed, excited, happy, and scared all at once but mostly confusion.

"We were force to separate both ourselves and you and your twin when you were born." Padme said looking straight in to Luke's eyes. Her tears had stopped running for the moment but the tears still lay on her cheeks. Luke awkwardly reached up his had and wiped away the stray tears.

"I still don't understand. Who mad you separate. Why? Why would someone make you separate me and _Leia_?" His last question was really _Leia is my sister? _Padme nodded to confirm.

"I was a Jedi Knight, Luke." Luke mouth dropped straight to his chest.

"What! An actual JEDI!" His excitement exploded through the force. Padme smiled at his excitement.

"It is agents the Jedi code for a Jedi to fall in Love, much less get married and have children. But Anakin and I were in love, and I refused to let him give up his dreams of being a Jedi Knight for me. So we were married in secret."

"The Jedi didn't know until you and your sister were born." Anakin added.

"They were not even going to let Anakin and me keep you two. They were going to take you two to the Jedi academy as soon as you were born and arrest Anakin." Luke looked over at his dad who merely nodded in agreement. "I would not allow it, and they were not willing to let you and your sister grow up together, so they sent you to Tatoine with your father and Leia stayed her with."

"Why did… I don't…who took Leia." He said finally deciding on what to say next.

"We don't kn…"Padme started before Anakin cut in.

"The Trade Federation." HE said he could feel it to be true.

"But why?" Luke asked.

"They are some old enemies of your mothers." Anakin said in away that said it was all Luke needed to know for the time.

"So when are we going?" Luke asked.

"We?" both Anakin and Padme said at the same time.

"I'm the only one going." He said to both Padme and to Luke.

"No, Anakin she's my daughter too!" Padme put in shocked that Anakin would even think of leaving her out.

"You are also the Queen, how would it look if you just left? No you have to stay here." Padme knew he was right but she still did not like it.

"I want to go!" Luke said quickly. Anakin shook his head.

"No Luke it's to dangerous, you can not come. You will stay here with your mother. IT will be a good opportunity for you to meet her. You may never see her again." The word cut in to every one standing in that room. This vacation did not mean anything; they still were not allowed to see each other even after they got Leia back.

Padme nodded slightly and placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke was going to stay with her.


	9. Chapter 9

(Please Review!) 

Chapter 9 

Anakin 

Anakin went back to his room for only a moment to grab a few things that he needed, clothes, rations, and other things of that nature. He ran quickly to the palaces main hanger, he gently touched the light saber at his belt. It felt so natural there on his belt. He scanned the area looking for the deck commander, spotting an important looking man with his back to Anakin he quickly walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir." He began politely to the man as he turned around.

"Yes?" The man asked questionably.

"I need a fighter right away." He said quickly hoping he would notice his urgent tone.

"Sir, as I am sure you know I cannot just give anyone a fighter. Who are you?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, I believe that the Queen sent word that was to be given a transport immediately." The man's eyebrows rose in recognition.

"Yes sir she did, the T-19 with the R2 droid." He said pointing to a ship to the left of where they stood.

"Thank You." He called as he ran off towards the fighter. It took him only moments to get packed in and soon he was making his way out of Naboo's atmosphere.

Anakin checked his droid to find to his amazement that it was R2-D2. _Thank You Angel, _Anakin though lovingly to him self. The moment passed and he was focused again on his task, get the bastard who had kidnapped his daughter. He punched in the location the note had said he would find Leia; it was a remote forest moon just in side the outer rim. _What do they want? _Anakin thought to him self. He knew that they did not want Leia, why would they want him; he was no longer the Jedi's golden boy. They wanted something else, what he could not figure out. He would find out soon enough.

It did not take him long to reach the moon, and it was not hard to find were Leia was, considering there was only one settlement on the planet. He docked his fighter in an empty hanger. The moon seemed to be deserted; he saw no sign that any one had been there for years.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered as he walked through the doors that lead in to a long hallway. Following his senses he turned left following the hallway occasionally turning, growing through door until he finally came to a large door that was closed. He saw to one side there a hand print indicator; he placed his hand on it and as it scanned his hand he used to force to trick the locks, making it think he had access. The doors slowly opened in to a large what could almost be described as a throne room. Anakin took his light saber from his belt, holding it ready for an attack.

"So nice for you to join us Master Skywalker." He heard a voice from the far corner off to his right. Slowly a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Anakin did not recognize the man, but felt that he was not strong enough in the force to bend it to his bidding this confused him. Why would he confront a Jedi like this?

"I see you have come to retrieve your daughter." He said this with an air of confidence that almost made Anakin laugh, he was not even force sensitive, why should he be so confident facing a Jedi?

"Obviously." Anakin replied said with a sneer. "Now I would like to skip the talking, were is my daughter?"

"Oh she's safe. For now." He said, a large grin appearing on his face. "Would you like to see her?" Before Anakin could answer, the man snapped his fingers. Doors behind him opened and ten droids lead Leia in. She was scared but it did not show in her face. She was mostly confused. She did not know who Anakin was or why he was here. It hurt Anakin; his daughter did not recognize him. Know he knew how Padme had felt when Luke had not known who she was.

"Now I am going to take my daughter back to Naboo and you are not going to give me any trouble about it!" Anakin said daring the man to object. Leia's confusion was seething through the force.

"Do you really think that I will just let you walk out of here Jedi?" The man asked in an amused tone.

"Do you really think that you and a few droids are a match for me?" Anakin countered, he did not sense any other droid lurking around the base and he knew he could handle he ones in front of him.

"Well it doesn't really matter if you make it out of here or not, it will be too late anyway." The man said will a sneer, and suddenly Anakin understood the man's confidence. He understood the plan, through Naboo off guard, and to get him off Naboo. Some one was going to invade Naboo, and this was a sure to make sure that he was not there. But why would it matter if he was there, he was just one man. Yes, he was a good soldier and the best pilot but…

A Sith.

There was a Sith behind all of this, and he was the only one who could fight him. Luke and Padme! They would undoubtedly kill Padme, but Luke, he was force sensitive, that is why they had not just done it while he lived on Tatooine. 'Always two there are a master and an apprentice.' He remembered hearing Yoda say at Qui-Gon's funeral

It took only moment for Anakin to put it all together in his mind. They had to get out of here now, and get back to Naboo.

In five long strides he was across the room pulling Leia behind him, it took him seconds to dispose of the droids. The man began to quickly run for the exit, but before he could Anakin through his light saber catching the man square in the back and he fell dead on the ground. He wished that he could have done this without killing someone in front of his daughter, but there was no time.

"Come on!" Anakin yelled pulling Leia behind him as he headed for the hangar. Leia followed obediently.

When they got to the fighter Anakin helped Leia in before jumping in himself. Once they were on their was Anakin gave his orders to R2.

"Send a transmission to Naboo, tell them that they are about to be invaded!" A few of beeps confirmed his fears their transmissions were jammed. Anakin did not have time to worry about that now. A gasp from Leia warned him of five fighters coming in on him in attack formation. _I do not have time for this!_ Anakin though frustrated.


	10. Chapter 10

(sorry that it tool so long to update. It was my April Vacation) 

Padme 

Every thing had to going on as if nothing had happened. To anyone who asked Leia was not feeling well and was up in her room for the day. Luke would go on as usual, and joined the other children as they started their activities for the day. Since the parents were off doing something else, he did not have to answer to his father's absence. It would all be okay, in no time at all Anakin would be back with Leia. She was still afraid. She did not understand what was going on and she knew that there was more going on than had been already reviled. She was afraid to find what else was behind the kidnapping.

Bail

Bail fidgeted in his seat. The room in the shuttle that was taking him back to Naboo was almost too white and there was only one seat in the room, the one that he was in. He was beginning to have second thoughts of what he had done. Informing a Sith of Anakin's presence on Naboo. But the reward they had given him more t6han settled his conscious. They would give him the Queen. He had waited over fifteen years for her to be his, and now she would be. Skywalker had always been in his way, the Sith assured him that he would be completely out of the picture. How they would do any of this he had no idea. He had inquired in to the matter but they were not revealing any information to him.

He did not really matter to him how they did it, as long as he got what he wanted. If they killed Anakin, he would feel a bit uncomfortable but he would get over it. It was not that he considered himself evil, to exchange information with the Sith, he just had waited so long for what he wanted and he was not willing to let Skywalker in the way. He knew his instructions, go back to Naboo and wait for the Sith to arrive and give him his reward.

He remembered the conversation that he had started with the Queen before he had left, he would be sure to finish it when he returned to Naboo. She would be he's. He felt a sort of relief, after waiting 15 years; it was all going to change, in a matter of days. Bail leaned back a comfortably enjoyed the rest of the trip. Any second thoughts about what he had just done were completely gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin 

Anakin made a large arc with his small fighter as he avoided the shots from the attacking fighters. Three of the fighters were already destroyed but they were not going fast enough and he was a little rusty. He was usually fearless in battle, but now he had his daughter in the spacecraft with him. He could not afford to be hit.

He narrowly dogged a rally of shots from one of the fighters as he just missed hitting the others main engine. _Damn! _He knew he did not have time for this he had to go now. He took in a deep breath and felt the force flowing through him, then he shot and one of the fighters blew up. Before the other ship could fire on him, he blew it up wit another well-aimed shot. _Finally!_

"R2 scan the area for any other fighter." He instructed the droid calmly. A few beeps informed him that there was none other on the scopes. Though that did not mean they were not, there he did not feel them so he began to make the calculations. Leia sat quietly at the back of the fighter, watching every thing that Anakin did. Then she spoke.

"Are you talking me home?" She said it firmly yet she knew he was in charge of the situation.

"Yes I am." Anakin replied softly, trying not to alarm her. She was probably scared enough. She nodded slightly at this.

"Who are you? Did my mother send you? How so you know her?" Leia said a rush of questions coming from her.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and yes your mother sent me…." He did not know how to answer the last question.

"Your name does not answer who you are." Leia said pointedly. _Just like her mother_ Anakin though to him self. He let a slight smile creep on to his face.

"I am a old friend of your mothers, I used to be a Jedi Knight, and I fought in the clone wars. Many times here on Naboo." As he said this he saw Leia's forehead creased at this.

"You used to be a Jedi Knight. I though you were a Knight your entire life. What happened?" She was determined. Anakin sighed, this was not going to be easy.

"Well I was thrown out of the Order." He said frankly. Leia's cheeks flared with color as embarrassment for him.

"I am sorry Master Jedi." And then after a moment's hesitation. "May I ask you why?" Leia asked timidly.

"Yes you may." Anakin replied softly. " I was through out of the Order because I broke the code. As Jedi, we are to live and breathe by the rules in the Jedi Code. On of these rules are that we are not allowed to have attachments to other people, we are not allowed possession, as in we are not allowed to marry and have children. I broke these rules, and as I am sure you can imagine, the Jedi were not pleased." He looked at her face, there was something there that he could not decipher.

"What was her name?" It was all that she said but it said so much more. He hesitated for just a second.

"Padme." A look of understanding and shock came over her face. She looked as if she were going to cry.

"And your child what was her name?" She said, her voice not completely steady.

"There were to of them, twins Luke and Leia." He said gently. Slowly tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Am I your daughter?" Leia said softly.

"Yes Leia, you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Padme

Padme was sitting at her desk trying, unsuccessfully, to get some work done when she received the transmission from stating that Bail's ship was docking. _Oh great!_ She though to her self. She had really enjoyed the few day that Bail has not been around. It was nice to get a break from him every know and then.

Sighing she went to find a place that she could avoid him with out making it completely obvious. As she walked she though bout the time that she had been able to spend with her son. He was so smart and full of life. She wanted to cry every time she though about what she had missed in his life, and what Anakin had missed in Leia's. That though brought a frown to her face. _When is Anakin going to get back?_ She was worried, she had complete faith in Anakin, but she was still scared.

She decided to take a speeder down to the meadow where the children were playing for the day. She knew that it would look odd but at he moment, she wanted to see her son and avoid Bail. When she arrived at the meadow, all the children were running around laughing enjoying them selves.

Padme had a hard time remembering her youth were she had been that relaxed, just let loose and had fun. Then she recognized the meadow, and she remembered letting loose. It was the meadow that she and Anakin had had a picnic at when he was protecting her, before the clone wars. Before Luke and Leia. She smiled remembering that day.

'_Oh, I don't know'_

'_Sure you do you just don't want to tell me.'_

'_Okay his name was Palo…'_

She could not help but laugh at this memory. That was when one of the parents supervising noticed her.

"My Lady?" She asked shocked that the Queen was out in a spring dress laughing at some children running around the meadow. She merely smiled in a return comment. After a few moments the woman broke the silence again.

"I hope that the little princess is feeling better." The woman said this warmly but it was obvious she was nervous, talking to a Queen.

Padme took a few steps closer to the woman.

"She is fine, I know that she will be touched by your concern though." At this, the woman smiled and nodded her head a little color rising in her cheeks at the thanks. "Which one is yours?" Padme asked smiling nicely, trying to make the woman feel comfortable. There were never many people who would really talk to her, Anakin was one of these people, and Padme wanted to chat with another parent as they watched their children run around the meadow. At the question, the woman look a little shocked. She had not been expecting to truly talk to the Queen.

"Oh, she the one over to the far left" She said pointing. "In the red dress." Padme looked and saw a girl about Luke and Leia's age with two thick strawberry blond pigtails, and a bright smile; she was a rather pretty girl.

"Oh isn't she the cutest thing." Padme said laughing merely. The woman was getting used to the friendliness of the Queen and smiled. Padme felt relived, she was talking to some one actually talking it felt good.

Padme spent the rest of the day at the meadow, talking to the parents and felling like human again.


	13. Chapter 13

Padme

Padme was having meeting in her throne room that consisted of some of he most trusted advisors. A few of them were not actually there but were holographs since they were currently on another planet. They were discussing the spice trade, which was becoming a problem on Naboo.

Just as the discussing was getting heated the Senator who were on holograms began to break up.

"Captain Typho! What is going on?" She asked but she knew even before he replied.

"Our communications have been cut off!" She closed her eyes for a seconded and breathed in deeply. She now knew why someone had wanted Anakin off Naboo.

"Invasion." She whispered but every one could hear her words in the large chamber. The silence was deadly, every one watching her waiting for her to act. "Captain Typho, prepare your men and contact the Gungans immediately!" There was still something more in the plot but at the moment she could not say what. All she could do was protect her people the best that she can. She watched as every one went to prepare for the coming attack. As she was contacting the Senate, she noticed Bail. He had gone white as if something had just gone very wrong from what was supposed to happen. _He is probably just scared of the invasion. _She though to her self and did not think anything else of it.

Padme prayed that Anakin would return quickly and safely. _What does Naboo have?_ She could not think of any logical explanation for the invasion. Yes Naboo did have power in the Senate but to gain power in the Senate invading and taking over a planet was no way to go about it. Then it hit her, the same revelation that Anakin had. A Sith. And he was after Luke.

"Captain!" She said quickly. "Have one of your men find Luke Skywalker immediatly!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anakin

"I was a slave on Tatooine and you mother was the Queen of Naboo disguised as a hand maiden. There ship needed repairs but they couldn't afford the parts needed so I won them in a pod race, along with my freedom." Anakin was enjoying talking to Leia, he had missed so much of her life it was nice to get some of it back. He could tell that she was enjoying it as well. She was still a little shaken up by the news but was relaxing by the second. "Your mother was the most beautiful women I had even seen, I have still never seen any one who matches her beauty. You look just like her." At this Leia radiated with pride, Anakin could feel Leia had great compaction for her mother, as he knew Luke held for him.

There was a small pause then Leia finally spoke the question Anakin knew had been in her mind this whole time.

"What is happening on Naboo?" Her eyes showed that there was going to be no dogging this question just a straight up answer.

"Someone, I believe a Sith, has or is going to invade Naboo, they wanted me off Naboo so that they could take your brother and train him as a Sith." Leia was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of having a brother all this time but she felt genuine fear for him when she heard this disturbing news.

"Will we get there in time?" Anakin felt a deep hole in his heart at this question, the answer he had not even admitted to himself.

"There is a chance that we wont. This whole plot was set up t assure that I was not on Naboo. A Sith is not one to make foolish plans. The invasion of Naboo has probably already started." She could feel her heart drop she may not know this brother but she could still feel compaction for him. Anakin concentrated on the ship for a few moments to steady his feelings. _Leia will meet her brother! _He vowed to himself. He was not willing to lose one child just as he gained the other.

Padme

The fighting had started on the same fields that many years ago the Gun-guns and the Trade Federation droids had fought. It was droids agents the collective forces of the Nabooian guards and the Gun-gun forces. What they lacked was a great hero some one to bail them out, he was late. Padme was worried. Every second she feared for her husband and her daughter, hoping they both would have a planet to return to.

Luke sat quietly at her side. He was scared, she could tell. He did not even know yet that there was a Sith after him. She could not bring herself to tell him, the whole concept of the force was so alien to him. He did know however that the battle was not going well for them. The droids greatly outnumbered Naboo's small forces.

They were both in the command room, watching the holograms of the battle that was just out side the outer rim of the city. Their troops were holding up well under the circumstances. They were not going to last long though, there were more droids than they could handle. But at the moment it was not droids that were concerning her. It was the safety of her child, both of them and of her husband. She did not know how long it had taken Anakin to rescue Leia so she could not be sure when they would be retuning. She prayed it would be soon, Naboo needed Anakin now.

She switched to hologram from the ground assault to the aerial one. Small star fighters were attempting to destroy the command ship that controlled the droids. The problem was that they were not positive which ship was controlling the droids that were attacking the planet and their ships did not have enough firepower to blow up each one until they found the one they were looking for. _If Anakin were here, he would know!_

She turned her thoughts back to the battle that was playing out in front of her. He was near, she could feel it. It was something that went back to their hidden marriage. She could always feel when he was sent back from the battlefields for a few days rest. She was overjoyed to feel his presence looming nearer. There was still hope for her home and her family.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin 

Anakin knew that he would have to land on Naboo and deliver Leia safety to the palace, and then he would take command of the fighters attacking the battle stations. This meant that they would have to go out of their way to enter the atmosphere away for the battle. It took a little longer but it was necessary.

He could feel Leia's relief as she finally saw her home again, every second they neared the palace her heart seemed to rise. This was her home and she was now seeing again, knowing that her mother would be in the hangar waiting for her, all her previous fears seemed to disappear for the moment, all she was thinking about now was home.

He smiled to himself; he knew the feeling well from many years of returning home to Padme after being in battle for months. All the problems in the galaxy seemed to disappear, they didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was going to see him wife again.

Padme

She was still tiredly looking at the hologram of the battle. It was taking a toll on her, she was tired. Dark circles had begun to appear under her eyes and she was feeling sluggish Luke had curled up on a couch and was now asleep. She could not sleep though, or eat, all she could do was watch as the droids ruthlessly attacked her home.

"Your majesty! We have picked up one of our ships heading toward the capitol. There asking for permission to land in the main hangar bay."

_Anakin._ "Give them permission." She said suddenly she was fully awake. She quickly was over to Luke and shook him gently. "Luke." He began to open his eyes. "Luke, Anakin and Leia are arriving." He too was suddenly awake.

"Were are they!" He said shaking of the blanket that had been covering him.

"The are arriving in the main hangar right now. Come on lets go meet them." They got up and both began to move towards the door when it suddenly closed.

"Ah Mrs. Skywalker, we meet again." Padme froze, he back facing the direction from witch the words had come. She clutched her son's hand desperately. _Anakin hurry._ She though as she turned to meet the gaze of the Sith that was here to steal her son.


	16. Chapter 16

(I know that I am slow at updating and i am very sorry, I am try to go as fast as I can. I am glad that you all like my story and i hope that you will continue to read it and give it great reviews)

Anakin

He sensed immediately after they landed, first Padme's panic and the the presence of a Sith. He knew what he was there for. And he wasn't going to get it.

"Deck Officer!" Anakin barked and a uniform immediately came to attention in front of him. "I want you to take her royal highness to a secure location. I want the highest security around her!" The man's eyes widened as he saw Leia next to Anakin.

"Yes sir right away." Then turning to Leia. "Your highnesses if you would just follow me." He said as he led Leia out of the room.

Anakin could feel her displeasure at the situation. She wanted to help, she was too much like her parents but Anakin had a job to do and he needed to know that she was safe. As the two left the hangar, he took off at a run towards the room where he felt Padme. He ran past many people heading in all other directions, he took no notice of them and they did not take notice of him. All his mind was on was getting there in time.

He saw the door ahead of him using the force to open it he quickly rushed through it. He saw both Padme and Luke at the side of the Sith there hands in raw shield binders.

"Master Skywalker, I see you have decided to join us. Though I had wished to be gone by the time you had returned this make it much more sweet." He said with a sickening grim.

"I know what you want, and I can promise you that you will not get it." Anakin said gently relaxing himself, letting the force flow through him, feeling its power.

"Is that so young Skywalker? I think that you will find your self to be mistaken. I already have the upper hand" He said making a slight gesture towards his son and wife. He could see Padme's face calm and collected not giving the Sith the pleasure of thinking she was frightened. Luke on the other hand had never even dreamed of being in a situation like this. His face was pail white and he looked like we was about to faint. He did not fully understand the situation, all he knew was that he, his father, his mother and his new found sister were all in danger from this man that had taken him and his mother captive.

_At least Leia is safe. _This thought came to soon and the doors behind the Sith opened and another guard came through the door escorting a very unpleased princess. Now his whole family was on the line. The only things left in his life that he cared about. He had failed many times in his life, this would not be one of thoughts time.

It had been years since Anakin had held a light saber, but the cool metal of the handle was cool and familiar under his rough hands. He new that he had one thing over the Sith, he was fighting for something, people that he loved, while the Sith was battling for empty greed. Anakin could not lose.

He ignited his blue saber and faced the Sith as he ignited his crimson red blade. The stood there for a few moments sizing each other up. Anakin waited for the Sith to attack with his blind aggression, when he did, he would be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that im so slow in updating. I didn't make this ochapter as long as i wanted to, i just wanted to update before i left for the week.

BR>

Anakin

The Sith moved in using his anger for power, Anakin calmly stepped in to the battle channeling his emotions peacefully, the opposite of the Sith's strategy. There had once been a time were he might have used his aggression agents the Sith but that was when he was younger. He was older now, wiser, and he new the dangers that kid of fighting style could lead to. He had too much to risk losing it to the Dark Side of the force.

It was not an easy battle. The Sith was extremely skilled and it had been years since Anakin had used a light saber. Not since his children were born. But it was like riding a speeded, you never forgot it, and so it was almost as natural to him as it might have been twelve years ago. The Sith was no longer in the offense most of the time, he found himself blocking attacks just in the nick of time as Anakin Skywalker advanced on him.

Padme

It was almost too hard to watch. At first she was almost certain that the Sith would defeat Anakin. She remembered the Jedi that he used to be, the skill he had with the light saber, but know it had been almost twelve years since he had touched a light saber and it did not seem to be the case with the well trained Sith.

As the duel went on though Anakin seemed to get back in to the flow, taking more offense moves pushing the Sith back. It was almost beautiful, the art of the light saber, the elegance of the sword the dance of the fight. Unless of coarse it was your husband fighting for you children and you own life.

She knew that nothing would stop Anakin from saving her children and her self, she had total faith in him as she continued to watch the two powerful swords men battle each other.

Then, it was as if it was happening in slow motion. Anakin's light saber managed to meet with the Sith's arms and they fell to the floor. In one quick motion Anakin took the Sith's head off. Something she would not have wanted her children to witness.

They both seemed in shock over what had just happened. They had just witnessed their father kill some one. She could see their faces as they convinced them selves that it was something that he had to do, the Sith would have done the same thing to their father. He was just protecting them.

Anakin walked over to them slowly. He was tired from the grueling duel and was saddened that his children had had to witness what he had just done. She knew though that the battle had just begun. There was still the outside battle that was going on.

"Keep them safe." He said then turned and headed for the ship hold.

"Be careful Anakin." Padme called after him. He turned around for a monment to look at her and gave her asmile, then did the same thing to each of his children.

All three of them watch him untill they could not see any more. She could see both of them we worried. She bent down and gave them both a hug.

"He'll come back." she wishpered, she wasn't sure if she was saying that to make them feel better or herself.

Anakin

Anakin walked quickly to the main hangar try in not to htink of his family too much. _They will be okay. I just have to end it, now!_ When he got back to the hangar he found the ship htat he had used to find Leia in was cleaned and had taken care of the engine. He smiles, silently thanking who ever had done it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Anakin

He saw were the Naboo star pilots were attacking, the two large droid control ships. The scenario was almost too familiar. Just like when he was nine. The outer defenses were impenetrate able from the outside and there was also three droid control ships, which one actually controlled the question. Anakin submerged him self in to the force feeling for the answer. Then he felt it, the one in the dead center of the attack.

It would have to be penetrated from the inside. The attack had obioulsly only been a distraction for the Sith because both the attack and the defense's were poor. The only reason that the attack was having any success was because they had surprised the peaceful Naboian's.

It would not be highly difficult to destroy the control ship. It would be slightly difficult because he had not flown an attack since the end of the Clone Wars, but it was like riding a speeder bike. Once you get on it all comes back.

And it did, as Anakin plunged in to the battle he settled in to the fast paced battle. Slowly making his way towards the flagship. Each ship was equally defended as not to give away the location of the main ship so it made his job much easier. He would just do what he had done when he was nine. This battle would be over soon.

Padme

She had gone back to watching the battle with her children on either side of she. She suddenly say Anakin's ship appear in front of her. It waited near the edge of the battle for a few moments before joining the fighting. She knew Anakin well enough to know what he was doing. He was slowly making his way towards the flagship that controlled the droid armies and when he had the chance, he would destroy. It seemed like it took him years to reach a good position and the dangerous battle ragged on.

Then his ship disappeared. He had entered the flagship and all she could do was wait for his ship to reappear. It may have felt like more to her but Anakin 's ship was only in the flagship for a minute before it reappeared. And moments later the flagship blew up. It was amazing how easy it was sometimes. All it took was one fighter. Well it only took one Anakin Skywalker.

Everyone in the room was cheering and celebrating but she made them no heed. She grabbed her children and went to meet her husband. They got to the hangar right as the fighters were arriving. Anakin's fighter was one of the last one to enter the hangar so it took him a little longer to land the fighter and fight his was through the crowd of celebrating pilots who were trying to pull him in to the party.

Eventually he fought his way over to his wife and children. He hugged Luke and Leia then pulled his wife in to a passionate kiss. Luke and Leia stood there a little uncomfortable with their parent public display of affection. After a few moments, the two detached themselves from each other and on noticing their children's discomfort, both laughed. Everything was going t o be okay they finally had their family back together, and they were all happy.

I really hate writing action sequences so I'm sorry that that chapter was so bad. That's not what I'm interested in this story, so that's not the end. There is still Bail and Padme and Anakin are still not allowed to be together.

I would also like to say sorry for not updating quickly but its summer and I've been on vacation and away at camps so I haven't had time. Also that was a painful chapter because as i said i dont like writing action sequences. I know that wasn't dramatic enough but I'm sure that not all victories are dramatic.>>>>


	19. Chapter 19

Bail

Bail could not believe his eyes. There was Anakin Skywalker kissing the queen in the middle of the room. How was he alive? How could he really have beaten a _sith!_ 'At least they don't know that I was involved' he thought to himself. It was the only comforting though at that moment. All thoughts years of careful waiting could have been made worthless in the time it took Skywalker to run his blade through the blasted sith. He would not let 12 years of waiting go to waste. There had to be something else that he could do. It had been bad enough when Anakin was out of the picture and he was trying to win Padme over, but with him here was impossible.

'There were always ways to get Skywalker out of the picture' Bail though to him self as he left the room were the pilot and the Skywalker were still celebrating. Walking slowly down the hall way one of his droids came up to him.

"Sir do you wish to imfor The Chancallor of the events here. I believe that it would be apropriate to infor the Jedi council about the sith." That was it! The Jedi Council, they had ordered that Anakin and Padme be seperated! They would do something aout Skywalker heing here.

(Jedi Temple-Council Room)

"We have received word that there was an attacks on Naboo but the threat has been diminished" Mace Windu stated to the rest of the council chamber.

"That was rather quick," Obi-Wan began. "The last time Naboo was attack it took the help of Jedi to end the battle, in that case though the Sith were involved." Thinking of that battle brought back old memories of his old apprentice. He would not admit it but he missed Anakin very much. It had been almost twelve years since he had last seen him…or his son.

"We have reason to believe" Mace began carefully, "That a Sith was once again involved." The atmosphere had instantly changed, the mention of the Sith would happen in almost any room in the galaxy.

"To dissolve the problem so quickly, impossible, if involved the sith were." Yoda said. As many of the other council member nodded in agreement.

"A Jedi send we should, discover the truth he will of the attacks on Naboo. Master Kenobi I nominate, go should he." The other council members quickly agreed with master Yoda - though they wouldn't admit it non of them wanted to be sent on the mission they had had enough of war and battles from the clone wars- and Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance.

Obi-Wan

While Obi-Wan was in his room packing for his trip to Naboo he was thinking about Anakin. He missed the kid so much. Now he wasn't even able to call him a kid anymore he was 35 years old ….and a father. He had often though about why Anakin had broken the code. It didn't surprise him, not that he didn't trust Anakin had a big heart that got to personal sometimesHe knew that it was procedure that he was being sent to Naboo, but he felt, and he was sure some of the others in the council felt too, that there was something else going on. He hoped it had nothing to do with Anakin, he could get in a lot of trouble. He didn't want to see Luke taken away from Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked around his room to see if there was anything else he needed. Satified that he had everything that he needed he gave his things to his droid to bring to his ship as he slowly made his way to the docking bay. He had not left the temple in a long time and was glad to get a break from the same scenery. The temple was beautiful, no one could denie that, but too much of anything can get old. He liked Naboo. It was one of his favorite planets despite the painful memories of losing Qui-Gon and in a way Anakin on that planet. He would be glad to seen Padme again, and check up on Leia. He had only seen her once since she was a baby. It had been a rather plesent vist even though he knew that it hurt Padme alot to see him, since he had been such a close friend with Anakin, they had been like brithers. But it had also hurt him to be reminded of Anakin and to see what pain thier seperation was causing.

Sighing Obi-Wan entered the docking bay and went to his already loaded ship. It was the ship that he and Anakin had often used while going on missions. He had always enjoyed thoughs missions. As much as he always scolded Anakin on his pioleting methods there wasn't anyone else in the univers he would rather have pioltting a ship with him inside. Sighing he sat down in the piolt set, the one Anakin always occupied and brought the ship out of the hangar and in to the atmoshpere. And he set his course for Naboo.


End file.
